<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove Your Fears Wrong by OTPGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958734">Prove Your Fears Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl'>OTPGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bob is worried that he will ruin Howard's chances, Bob loves Howard, Howard loves Bob, M/M, Non-explicit referenced homophobia, Non-explicit referenced racism, Presidential Power Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Howard is going to announce Bob as his VP candidate, and Bob can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Goodman/Bob Morris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove Your Fears Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bob is lying in bed, restless as his mind is flooded with thousands of thoughts at a time. He could hear his boyfriend snoring softly next to him, but Bob just can’t slow his mind down enough to actually fall asleep. Tomorrow is a huge day, tomorrow Howard is going to announce Bob as his running mate for his presidential campaign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob loves Howard and is so flattered that Howard would even consider him to be his Vice President if he were to win this November. He hated thinking about Howard winning as an “if.” A month ago, Bob would have said </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>Howard wins, but right now, he’s not so sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob is more than worried that Howard is going to lose, and that it’s going to be all his fault. Choosing Bob as his VP could be disastrous. It has nothing to do with their relationship, that is being kept a secret at the moment. Not because either of them are ashamed, but because they don’t want to deal with the scrutiny that they would most certainly face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard is not publicly out yet, but Bob is. Announcing that an openly gay man as your running partner could cause a lot of backlash. Howard could lose the support and votes that could cause him to lose. Not only that, but Bob is a black man and that could, unfortunately, lose Howard even more votes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of those things should affect anything, but while Bob is an optimist, he’s not stupid. There is a genuine possibility that Howard might lose a lot of votes. Howard is ahead in the polls right now, very far ahead, so if he announces this in a few hours and he loses that lead? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be all Bob’s fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t take it anymore and rolls on his side before sitting up, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He feels movement on the bed behind him, and the next thing that Bob knows, a sturdy pair of arms are wrapping around him. He can’t help but lean back against the sturdy chest and sigh. He hadn’t meant to wake Howard up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bob? What’s wrong? I can hear you thinking.” Howard’s voice is still laced with sleep, his arm’s tightening ever so slightly when he feels Bob’s shoulders slump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howard, I think that we need to talk about tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about tomorrow?” Howard sounds genuinely confused. Bob sighs and turns to face him, his lover’s arms falling away as he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howard I… I love you. And I believe that you’ll be an amazing president, but I think that announcing me as your VP pick might ruin your chance. Maybe you should pick someone else.” Bob can’t bring himself to actually look at Howard as he speaks, not wanting to see Howard’s face when he realizes that Bob’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” A hand comes up to Bob’s face and cups it gently, drawing his eyes up to Howard’s face. “Bob, you’re not going to ruin anything. You are amazing, and anyone with half a brain cell will see that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t want you to lose because of me. I don’t want you to hate me.” Bob’s voice is barely loud enough for Howard to hear. He hadn’t meant to say that last part, but it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never hate you. And if we do lose, then it won’t be your fault. I love you, Bob, and I would much rather lose with you by my side, than win without you.” Howard’s voice is so earnest, so full of love that Bob can’t help but believe him. He leans forward and presses his lips against Howard’s. It’s just a quick, chaste kiss, not lasting much longer than a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better?” Howard asks, leaning his forehead against Bob’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but I appreciate it.” Howard wraps his arms around his lover and falls backward, pulling Bob with him. Bob squirms and tries to sit up, but Howard’s arms hold him firmly against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep Bob. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Howard kisses the top of Bob’s head. Bob stops squirming and sighs, more amused than annoyed. He lays his head against Howard’s chest. He doesn’t think that he’ll be able to fall asleep anytime soon, but he’ll appease Howard by trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bob isn’t awake for very long, the sound of Howard’s heart and his body heat lull him to sleep very quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Howard announces Bob as his Vice President candidate. The announcement sparks lots of conversations on both sides of the aisle, some good and some bad. The following week or two, Howard’s polling numbers drop, and Bob fears that he was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the election comes around, however, Howard is polling even higher than ever. He wins in a landslide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before going out for the inauguration, Howard gives Bob a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you.” Bob can’t resist the urge to lean forward and kiss that smirk off his face. When he pulls back, he smooths down the front of Howard’s suit before taking a step back and gesturing to the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you, Mr.President.”   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really, really love Presidential Power Couple. <br/>Come talk to me on Tumblr: Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>